<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limbo by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550611">Limbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw'>ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a saint with the lips of a sinner. She’s an angel with a devilish kiss.</p><p>Erza reflects on the status of her relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're about 16/17 at this point<br/>Prompt: “She’s a saint with the lips of a sinner. She’s an angel with a devilish kiss.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> She’s a saint with the lips of a sinner. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Lips pressed against her own. Where was her fortitude when everything was unclear?</p><p>Erza could never figure out where she stood with Mirajane. Not that she could complain about her current predicament, not when she had started it. </p><p>The kiss hadn’t been a mistake, and Erza didn’t have any regrets, but, two years later, she was in limbo.</p><p>In public --and in all honesty, although less often, in private too,-- they would argue, compete, even occasionally come to blows. Later on, Mirajane was utterly hers, yet the question remained...what were they?</p><p>In truth, neither of them was prone to public displays of affection --it couldn’t be a measure of their relationship-- and their competitive nature was unlikely to change. </p><p>They went out. None of it was covert. Mirajane’s things cluttered her room. Likewise, more than a few of her possessions had made Mira’s apartment their home. Their relationship could not be considered even a thinly veiled secret, but the words to define or elucidate did not exist; every attempt to vocalize her feelings went unrealized.</p><p>Yet, Mirajane’s feelings were a mystery. However, Erza could not discern if those liaisons meant anything at all. </p><p>Nevertheless, she carried on; this was where she was meant to be. She knew better than most how difficult baring one’s heart could be --her guard always up-- so she would enjoy the moment. In time, they would become whatever they were meant to be; and Erza would be better for not dwelling and be better for allowing things to take their natural course.</p><p>Lips pressed against her own. Why resist temptation when it made her feel better than anything else? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s an angel with a devilish kiss. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>